Stranger One Shots
by JustAnAccountx
Summary: Just a bunch of cute fluffy one shots. Lots of Mileven/Lumax and friendship in general. Maybe some Mom- Steve, Dad- Hopper? Read and review.
1. Cruel Revenge

**_Summary- Troy is sick of people laughing at him after a little girl broke his arm. People call him crazy when he claims she has supernatural ability's and he needs to prove them wrong. (Mileven and friendship). (Hurt and comfort/ Friendship)_**

* * *

Joyce drives Eleven over to Hawkins school to meet the boys and Max at the end of last period, they're all pretty excited to show her the arcade and introduce her to the cool games they like. Joyce and El are pretty close as Hopper is working regularly and leaving El with Joyce to prevent her from dying of boredom or worse- run off to Chicago with a dangerous bunch of misfits seeking revenge. Joyce doesn't mind El hanging about much, she always wanted a daughter and Hoppers girl was the closest thing to it. Joyce found El quite interesting, the way she'd inspect each object she approached before handling it or the way she is so interested and focisus so much attention to literally _anything_ on tv and will absorb so much information and take in every single word said. El's quite fond of Joyce also. To Eleven, Joyce is the most beautiful, strong and independent woman she ever met. She likes her pretty, long, dark locks that frame her face perfectly. Though the though makes her feel bad as she knows her birth mother loves her dearly, she can't deny that Mrs Byers being her mother would be pretty awesome. Joyce pulls up outside of the school at 3:45, half an hour after school finishes. On Tuesdays the gang are usually in the Av room for about 30-45 minutes after school for Av meetings or whatever they do- El has no idea and to be honest, neither does Max. They just go along with it. Unknown to Eleven, Troy is usually just about finishing his detention around the time the Av kids are ready to leave. Very unfortunate.

"Ok sweetheart, you know where to find your friends, right?" Joyce asks while parking up her car.

"Yes" Eleven answered simply, still not being big on conversation.

"Ok, you go have fun and stay safe. Stay with your friends and remember Hoppers rule. No powers out in public. Got it?"

"Yes"

"Ok bye bye hon, tell Will I want you and him home by 6:30 at the latest and Hop will pick you up from our place"

"Bye" El says not passively but rather sweetly, she just doesn't like to talk much, or at least she just isn't used to saying much.

The school still isn't something Eleven has much experience with but with the place being fairly empty for the time being, she just walks in. The halls and memories from this place are still traumatising but she and Hopper have been working on strategies to prevent those awful flashbacks. Out the door from the class room to the right came out Troy and his gang exiting detention.

"Uhh, dude I'd beat the shit out of you if you'd done that to me" Troy joked with her revolting laugh. El would recognise his voice anywhere. She didn't want to trouble so kept quiet, walking down the hall with her hood up.

"Yeah, Yeah. Shut up Troy. You got the shit beaten out of you by a little girl" One of his friends teased. Troy was just about sick of them bringing this up.

"She had fucking powers!"

"Sure she did" His other friend said sarcastically. Walking down the hall with his group of six other friends, one of which being his girlfriend, they pushed past El with another force that made her stumble into the locker.

"Watch where your going, weirdo" The girl snarked at Eleven making her look up. Even with hair Elevens face was distinctive and Troy would recognise her anywhere. She glared back at him as he stared at her with a disgusted expression. The other five kids looked confused and sensed the obvious tension.

"Its her" Troy stated bluntly at his friends.

"Who?" One questioned.

"The freak. The girl I told you about, she has powers!" He announced angrily though his friends just laughed at him as El turned to walk away to avoid them. Troy grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her backwords forcefully.

"Show them what you can do! Admit what you did to me!" He screamed at her angrily causing her to tense up.

"I-I don't know what you mean" She stuttered. Right then he pushed her into the large space closet on the right to them and Troy's friends followed and closed the door behind them. Troy pinned her arms behind her back making her squirm in discomfort. She tried to wriggle out of his grip but physically he was much stronger than herself.

"G'won, use your powers. Push me away. Show them who you are you monster!"

"I- I don't know what you talking 'bout" Eleven continued to try fight him off but it was kind of useless. Troy then responded by pushing her into the wall and lifting her from the ground. Keeping her pinned against and unable to move.

"Now do you have powers?" He asked impatiently.

"n-" he kicked her painfully in the thigh before she could even finish the word she tried to mutter. She squealed and continued to push him away. Problem being, she was too used to relying on her gifts to realise that her physical strength was quite weak considering her small petite frame. She tried to hold back tears from both fear and pain as well as trying to keep from exposing herself, more specifically- her powers. She'd rather take a beating than be dragged back into the lab and once again become nothing more than an experiment. As hard as she tried, the tears ran down her cheeks and a sob escaped her lips.

"Do you have powers!" Troy growled and he threw her into the wall, knocking her head against the wall and then pulled her hair out of frustration. She felt small and powerless as Troy continued to throw his weight around as his friends just watched, amused by Troy's frustration and eagerness to force her to confess. They just laughed at the way Troy's ears would begin to burn and turn a bright shade of red whenever he got angry. Troy once again threw El backwords and kicked her, this time in the knee. Surly she'd have several bruises by tonight. Eleven shook her head as she continued to sob and beg him to leave her be.

"Ok Troy, that's enough" His girlfriend stepped forward trying to calm him down.

"Not until she confesses" He mumbled.

"Ok whatever, we believe you. I think she's had enough" His friend stepped in. As soon as El started crying, a look of _pity_ was clear in his eyes. Troy wrapped a hand around her neck making her unable to breath too well.

"P-Please. Stop" El chocked out.

"Let her go, Troy" Another of his friends groaned, starting to get bored. Troy just stared into El's eyes harshly and to her he looked like the devil in human form. His forehead veins bulging and his eyes blood shot. He looked at her as if she was less than human and Eleven was pretty good at reading expressions. He looked at her as if she was a thing, a worthless object. He threw her to the ground and kicked her once more before catching his breath. El raised her knees to her chest and cried uncontrollably. As Troy and his friends excited the room, Troy noticed that the janitor had accidentally left the keys in the closed door (explaining why it was left open) and locked the door behind him. He and his friends walked off carelessly leaving Eleven alone in the small, claustrophobic closet.

"Hey, wasn't El supposed to meet us in here by now?" Dustin asked his friends casually while continuing to clear up. Will shrugged.

"My mom's probably late" Will rolled his eyes "As usual" He added.

"I'll wait outside for her" Lucas said quickly.

"Me too!" Max added.

"For heaven sake! You guys are just trying to get out clearing up!" Dustin groaned in annoyance.

"As usual" Will muttered. Lucas was about to deny in before Max's bluntness took over.

"Yep!" She grabbed Lucas's hand and exited the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him an innocent kiss before the made their way down the hall, hand in hand. Lucas and Max's affection was not at all secret and while they seemed so confident showing it to each other in public, it was no fun to tease them about it. Lucas of-course was shy about it at first but Max snapped him out of the embarrassment simply by being so open. He wasn't sure if she was a good or bad influence… noir did he care.

El knew that as nobody was around she could easily unlock the closet door with her gifts but she was too mentally drained that she continued to cry helplessly not only from the pain Troy had inflicted on her, but the bad memories being locked up had caused. She had no intention on trying to exit any time soon. She just needed to cry the hurt out of her. The world around her had frozen, everything was blocked out of sight, out of sound. One minute she's crying in a closet corner and the next she feels two strong arms pull her up and hold her head into his chest. She heard a boy's voice muttering something to her but she couldn't process what he was saying. She began to snap back into reality and realised she was in Lucas's safe embrace as he continued to comfort her. Max rubbed her friends arm to try calm her before Lucas instructed her to go get Mike.

"Shh, come on El. Your safe. I got you" Lucas assured her softly. Her cried became softer as she clung both her hands tightly at his shit as if it was her life line. "Don't cry, shh. There's no need to cry, your safe with me. I won't let nobody hurt you" He promised. Mike practically ran over to El and took her out of Lucas's arms and into his own, hosting her from her feet so she could burry her head into the crook of his neck and wrap her legs around his waist.

He kissed the stop of her head softly and held her tight. What had happed was irrelevant to him at the moment, he just needed her to calm down so he could see that bright smile she gave him whenever they were together. Questions were for later but all she needed now was for someone to hold her and assure her she is safe. Lucas and Max left them alone to give 'em some privacy until she'd calmed down and tell Will and Dustin to do so as well. They figured that having a meltdown in front of an audience probably wasn't something shed appreciate.

"M-Mike" El chocked out, looking at him with her wide vulnerable eyes.

"Don't cry El, baby, I got you. Mike's here. Shh, I'm here now. I love you"


	2. Swimming Loving

Swimming Pool

Mike and El sat down in the basement. Mike held El in his lap as he proceeded to read one of Hollys fairy-tale books, this story being The Twelve Dancing Princesses. The book wasn't particularly entertaining to Mike but El seemed to like it so he didn't mind. He enjoyed reading to her. He liked how her eyes would carefully follow the words as he spoke them, how invested she would get into the story line. El would sit with Mike and have him read to her for hours if she could. It was hard for her, only being able to read at a second-grade level as the only books for her level, the ones Joyce would make her read out loud to her during her schooling sessions, she found incredibly boring. Mike would sometimes observe El's behaviour as he read to her. It was evident that she most likely has some learning difficulty's as well as showing several signs of ADHD. Not that he blamed her, from spending everyday at the lab in such a familiar and calm environment with not many people around, of-course being out in the real world would be distracting, she was far from used to this sort of activity, she's not used to it. The fact that she is so concentrated and relaxed as he reads to her makes him smile; he finds the way she tries to mouth the words and read them silently to herself simple adorable. He put down the book quickly and with both arms around El, kissed her temple lovingly.

"Mikeeee, the story" El whined.

"Our friends should be here any time now, we need to get ready." Mike told her.

"But the story" El gave him puppy eyes. Mike smiled at his adorable girl before simple saying

"No" while tapping her gently on the nose. El frowned but Mike just kissed her on the lips softly because he knew that would make her smile, and it did.

"Come on El, lets get our swim stuff together so we can be ready and leave as soon as they get here" Mike suggested.

"Do I have to?" El whined a little. Mike knew that she was scared to go swimming with him and their friends because being underwater reminded her of her time in the lab. But Mike wanted her to overcome these fears, he knew that once she would be in the pool, she'd have fun. Mike got his _and_ El's things together while El sulked a little.

"El baby, I promise you'll have fun, trust me" Mike told her sweetly in the soft voice he only uses for her.

"Promise?" El needed reassuring.

"Promise" Mike smiled as he pulled El up from the sofa.

"Mike! Your friends are here!" Karen Wheeler yelled from the top of the stares.

"Coming!" Mike yelled up. Mike grabbed the bag with their stuff in with one hand and offered El the other, she gladly accepted.

"Hey guys" Mike greeted.

"Hey" They chorused.

The pool looked deserted. There was a new pool that opened this summer and that was pretty much the new hotspot which was perfect as they could have this pool to themselves. It also makes things a lot easier for El. Once at the pool Max exited the female changing room in her two-piece bikini and Lucas's jaw dropped a little.

"You look good, I mean you look really good, like amazing" Lucas rambled on but max cut him off as she kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his bare torso. The kiss went on for 3 seconds. Then 5, then 10, then-

"Gat a room!" Dustin yelled teasingly causing the two love birds to part.

"Max! Where's El I thought I told you to look after her" Mike panicked. After losing her for so long, he's grown very protective of her.

"Mike chill, she's fine" Max assured him before yelling "El, get out here you look great!"

El shyly exited the changing room wearing a one-piece baby blue swim costume with little white outlines of flowers decorating it.

"Wow, baby you look beautiful" Mike drew El close and gave her an innocent kiss on the lips. El blushed but smiled adorningly up at him. Mike loved that he was so tall, it just made his short little girlfriend that much cuter.

"What are we waiting for!" Will yelled as he jumped straight into the deep end of the pool, followed by Dustin who started playfully tackling Will in the water and dunking each other under.

"Aww Dustin leave him alone, he's only small" Max teased jokingly.

"Shut up Max" Will spat, still laughing as Dustin attacked him. Max faked gasped.

"That's it!" Max yelled as she jumped into the pool and joined in the play fight, followed by Lucas.

This left just Mike and El.

"Want to go in the water El?" Mike asked her softly. El shook her head. "Aww but it's fun, see" he pointed over at their friends.

"B-but I can't swim" El told him while looking at her feet, feeling embarrassed. She hated that she couldn't do things like most people her age. It made her feel less than. She wished she could be grown up like Mike and her friends but she still had so much to learn. Mike noticed her discomfort and instantly took her hand in his.

"I can teach you" He offered, "Don't feel bad about yourself, you have nothing to be ashamed of" He kissed her temple again then hugged her. El melted into his embrace, he always cheered her up.

"Ok" She said in a small voice. Mike's eyes lit up.

"Ok as in you'll go into the pool?" He asked her.

"Yes" she said in a small voice, smiling because of how happy she'd made Mike.

"Oh, Ok. Let's get in the pool then" Mike said excited. He led El over to the edge of the pool. He then climbed into the pool effortlessly.

"Come on then" Mike encouraged. El suddenly felt bad, she wanted to make Mike happy but she was terrified of water. Whenever she sees water the thoughts of being trapped in the tank come to mind. She instantly remembers crying and screaming while banging her fists against the glass of the tank. And unlike the tank, here's also the fear of drowning.

"Please" Mike was now the one giving her the puppy eyes.

"Ok" El whispered. She placed on foot into the pool and suddenly Mike pulled her right in. El panicked and instantly started freaking out are tearing up, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Hey, shhh El its ok, see? I got you baby girl, your safe" He kissed her forehead, trying to calm her. Mike had his arms firmly around her, holding her on his hip with one hand supporting her thigh and the other wrapped around her small waist. El looked up at him as he kissed her and started to relax a little. Suddenly their friends came over and stated splashing them, Mike of course laughed and splashed them back. At first El was startled but soon enough she was joining in the fun and laughing while splashing her friends. All the sudden a huge wave created by Ells powers, washed everyone besides Mike and El to the other end of the pool. Mike gave her a high five then kissed her once more, god he couldn't get enough of her sweet lips.

"We win!" El shouted excited while still giggling in Mikes arms. Mike loves her little giggle, its one of his favourite sounds. _She's so cute_ Mike thought as he held her tight.

"No, you don't!" Dustin yelled, quickly swimming back over to splash them but once again el created a wave and she found it hilarious.

"Mike this is fun!" El admitted excitedly. Mike chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I told you do" Mike said with a playful grin.

"El" no fair! Stop using your powers!" Shouted Lucas.

"Nope!" El yelled, still giggling.


End file.
